What we're working on
Currently during this project we are gonna be starting a few different aspects of the gameplay and are gonna constantly update the art and programming as we find glitches and update the overall game. WE are currently working on a few things that should be ready soon May 2008 Forest we are currently tinkering with some parts of the forest, you currently cant go under trees so it would make the game alot more enjoyable if it would allow you to go under them, this raises the problem that more trees mean more lag, which would make the game slowler, for the sake of trees, so we are working on an engine to delete the trees after you go underneath them. this will make the gameplay better Enemy AI So far the enemy AI can actually pass through walls, because the game is quite free roaming the enemies basicly are noticeable. I Am currently attempting to make it so that the overall enemies posision is moved depending on whether or not it is contact with the wall object. People Currently we have a system of making the npc's you talk to talk back but the system is slightly boring because you can keep asking the same question. So my idea is to create a randomiser for the things it can say. This will increase lifespan of the game as it will be very unlikely you will recieve the same response twice. June 2008 Enemy AI so far we have now got the enemies working pretty well, probably some problems to come up soon but bar that were working on the acual design of the enemies themselves, this makes it more detailed overall with each enemy having an astounding 4013 hittests each! Npcs The npc's are giving me problems, now even though you can start a conversation, you cannot change the conversation topic. This is severly limiting gameplay. August 2008 Npcs npcs are fixed now, conversation works and now you can bring up multiple topics. Enemies AI fixed and not just that im not adding it so more of it is done purely in code as aposed to be done using physical effects like changing frames Trees now you can go under trees and they go invisable, pretty poor but still looks relatively good actually April 2009 Coming up to an aniversary now, not sure whos gonna read this now as almost the entire team is gone, well the project is going very well, had to remove the hittesting mainly due to the fact is lagged so badly if anything more than one enemy was there. PIty really, oh well since then ive finished the game engine, AI, NPC's, equiptment, saving, all of it, not eactly a terribly fun experience at points. Well this may be the last time i write anything here, which i think is a shame, its taken so many hours, so many people, so much creativity to create for people just to not put any effort in. IM stuck in today revising for my GCSE exams and that means my best friend is moving away soon. The project is definately over then, annoying huh? Well if your reading this and were one of the many people who made up to here possible. Thank you, i appreciate it all, this is joshwa AKA Eternalglory project leader and founder of the game signing off. June 2009 OHHHHH im very annoyed, well games being done for a smaller idea for now, but my computer got wiped, and with it the entire game engine, im very disapointed about that, so at the moment im constructing from what i remeber a simpler (and hopefully more effective) game engine. Oh well tech demo is due for release coming end of this month Category:December 2009